


Letter III

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Letter III

I have found that these letters are better for me than they are for you, as they allow me to peer into my psyche (though that may allow you to peer into it as well, no?). That is important for, I have learned, it does not matter what the rest of the world thinks of you, as long as you are satisfied with the way you live. I know, a cliche lesson, but I had grappled with it for some time because there is a hidden lesson. If you do not feel satisfied with who you are, you are both obligated, and encouraged to change, no-matter-what. That is something I needed in life, and suspect you may need, though I may be wrong. (As I have been many times before!)

Stay safe, and your's truly,  
Brian "pdot1123" Pierce


End file.
